RWBY A Hives New Tale
by Merged Zamasu
Summary: This tells a tale of a newly born Xenomorph sending the whole hive to the RWBY universe killing the hive but the soul survivor is the Chestburster that is the new born that will be the New Queen in the future. Will the Xeno find trust and a new hope in the creatures of this new world or will it find hate? And a old enemy has a target on the last survivor.
1. Chapter 1 A Hive Travel

(Third person)

A man was in the wall surrounded in slime meaning he was in the hive of the Xenomorphs. The man looked around to see an egg already open with a spider like creature dead of the ground. The man knew what that meant and he seen a magnum on the wall next to him. He tried to grab it only to feel something moving in his chest. The man yelled in pain as a creature exploded out of the chest of the man screeching. The creature soon slid off the man and landed on the ground and moved on.

(Chestbursters point of view)

I slithered to the main nesting ground and seen my mother. She had a huge head crest with four arms and with a light tan egg sack.

I shrieked 'What shall I do mother?'

My queen mother let out a roar. 'Go and find a machine that gets us more hosts!'

I let out a shriek 'Very well mother.'

I soon slithered into the humans cockpit of the ship and looked at the control panel to see a button. I used my second mouth in my mouth to press it making some sort of worm hole and sucking the whole ship into it.

* * *

I soon woke up dizzy and sick to my head. I soon felt hurt and tried to sense for the queen. I couldn't find her. I slithered over to the nest to see all the eggs and the warriors that was guarding her had disappeared. All that's left is an egg sack discarded.

I let out a small roar 'Hello! Mother! Sisters!'

I soon seen a shadow and hid. I seen a human with blonde hair with glasses with a device in her arms.

"No one seems to be here." The human said as the human left.

I looked to see if it was clear only to get grabbed by something. I looked to see a human in white with a band aid on his head.

"Hey Glynda! You might want to see this!" The human yelled.

* * *

I was soon put in a clear tub with no exit. I slithered around looking for an exit only for me to be thrown off balance when the man from earlier that grabbed me picked up the tub and went into some sort of building. I soon seen people looking at the human and me. Four female humans soon ran over to me and started to look at me.

"That thing looks so cute!" A girl with pink hair said.

"Nora that 'thing' looks like a snake." A girl with blonde hair said.

I watched them as the man lifted the tub up and walked by the female humans. I soon was placed down in front of a human with grey hair and with glasses.

"So Ozpin... What is it." The man asked.

"No clue. It doesn't look like a Grimm." The man known as Ozpin said.

I soon hissed at him and tried to leap at him only to be stopped by the tub that I was stuck in.

"Where did you find it?" Ozpin asked.

"I found it in the crash site." The man said.

I looked at them and soon felt something in me growing. I soon formed into a small cocoon. After a few moments the cocoon started to crack and I soon popped out of it with some sort of dome on my head. I had an exoskeleton which was a black. I looked at the humans whish was shocked at my transformation.

"That thing got a little bigger." The woman known as Glynda said.

"What ever it is its growing fast. Get it contained somewhere." Ozpin said as the man nodded.

* * *

I was soon placed on some sort of device and placed still so I got some sort of mark on my head which shown a rose. I shrieked in pain.

* * *

About two days later and I was a full grown Drone Xenomorph. I was in the bind that I was in two days ago but more guarded.

"The rose peddle. I remember it. It seems to hold a great amount of Aura in it. It looks like it isn't a Grimm but some sort of life form new to this world." The man said as Ozpin and Glynda looked at me.

I hissed and tried to move but couldn't.

"I want to see what it can do. Send in a Borbatusk." Ozpin said as the man pressed a button and I was freed. I soon seen a small door open and seen some sort of creature charge at me. I jumped on the ceiling and used my tail to stab the creatures head killing it instantly.

"This creature is very creative with its kills." The man said.

"Send in a Beowolf." Ozpin said as another door opened and some sort of wolf creature charged at me and attacked me. I grabbed its head and opened my mouth and used my second mouth to bite its head and take a bite of its brain killing it.

"This monster is a true hunter." The man said.

"I want to see what this thing can do to an atlas bot." The man continued pushing a button and a machine that looked like a man walked out with some sort of gun and started to shoot at me but missed until I used my tail to stab it in the head destroying it.

"Impressive. It killed an atlas bot with ease." Ozpin said.

"This thing is a killing machine this thing might be useful." The man said as I was soon chained up again. My tail was too so I couldn't stab the humans.

The man soon walked up to me and had some sort of collar and put it on me. I looked at him and soon got my arm free and pulled the collar off and grabbed the mans head and pulled him in. I looked at him and seen something in him. I let him go and gotten free. I sat down and looked away from them.

'These humans can be good hosts for the future hive. I'll spare their lives for now.' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Hunter Is Coming

(Somewhere in space)

A spaceship flew through empty space. Inside was a creature known as a Yautja cleaning a xenomorph skull. This Yautja was deemed the name "Young blood" or "Shadow claw" do to his wrist blade being black. The creature soon got a call from its clan leader. It placed the skull on the ground and put his mask on which was a young blood mask. He sat in his chair and answered the call. It was the elder known as "Shir" or "Deep Blood".

"We have a problem. Young Blood head to this world and kill the soul survivor of the crash." Shir said as Young Blood nodded.

"Yes, Lord Shir." The Yautja said saluting the Elder.

A picture of a planet appeared. The prey call it "Remnant". It would take about a week to get to the planet.

Shadow Claw decided to get ready for the trip. He put in the planets distance and got ready to go. He soon grabbed a whip made from a Xenomorph tail. His commy stick, and a few gas grenades to get away from the humans if they seen him. He activated his wrist blade which was a long blade which was a dark black.

"Don't worry Lord Shir. I'll bring glory to the Blood clan." Shadow Claw said roaring after

* * *

(Back on Remnant)

Two more days has past and the creature Ironwood captured had changed. Its dome had changed into ridges and it grew a little taller. The form the creature has taken is a Warrior. It seemed to be calm with the humans but the area that it was in was covered with some sort of raisin. The room was like a bee hive without the holes. The creature hissed as some men watched it. It soon formed into a cocoon. The cocoon soon grew bigger and it was twice as big. The cocoon soon hatched showing a new creature. It had the head of a Queen but smaller. It had long arms and stood on its back legs.

"Mr. Ironwood! You might want to see this!" One of the guards yelled.

Ironwood entered the room with a girl in red and another in yellow. The creature soon started to roar and charge into the walls.

"What happened?!" The girl with blonde hair said.

"This thing just got done with its transformation and its angry." The man said.

"No its not angry." The girl in red said.

"Its looking for more room." She continued.

The creature turned and looked at the two girls. It seemed to calm down. It broke through the glass and walked through. It got a cut from the glass and some of its blood fell on the floor. The blood was acidic and started to melt the floor.

"That thing has acid for blood?!" Ironwood said shocked.

The creature known as a praetorian walked up to the girl in red and nudged her. The girl with blonde hair tried to move her only for the creature to roar at her and started nudging the girl in red again.


End file.
